


绿豆沙冰

by hi_iswjy



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Kudos: 23





	绿豆沙冰

姜涩琪坐在餐桌旁边，小口小口的吹着木勺里的豆腐汤，角落里有一团被狠狠碾烂后扔进垃圾桶的玫瑰花束，思绪在空旷的客厅里发散。  
她好像会想很多和渺小的她无关紧要的大事。像是前几天看到的森林大火引发的物种进化的文章，她抱着手机缩在被自己反复读了很久。说是桉树在无数场大火中进化出了易燃的特性，这样更容易引起火灾扩大火势。在一场场大火之后，进化出易于“灾后重建”的桉树就会抢占其他植物的地盘，迅速成长扩大族群。  
真是狡猾的家伙，不过……如果是为了裴珠泫，自己变成养料也没什么。不，应该说是自己的荣幸。  
可裴珠泫她……

看吧，还是会想到她。

从答应了姜涩琪笨拙的告白到现在，已经过去了六个月。除了每个月定期的解决Omega的生理问题，裴珠泫都显得过于冷漠。给自己的笑容也与那些公式化的表情管理并没什么区别。姜涩琪觉得自己像在海水里，想要捧起月亮的倒影，明明知道只能这样了，也不愿意放弃，仍然笨拙的重复捧起的动作。

只是想让她开心，掰着手指数着日子，省吃俭用，甚至厚着脸皮蹭椰梨的饭攒下钱准备了礼物。结果有些不尽人意吧。知道了什么样精致的首饰也配不上她那张脸。  
玫瑰花腐烂之后会变成什么呢？姜涩琪又在胡思乱想了……

玄关处发出声响，刚还想着的人带着一身寒气推门而入，径直走到餐桌旁将冰冷的脸庞埋进小熊热乎乎的颈窝里。正当姜涩琪鼓起腮帮忍着被刺激的发抖的身躯时，脖颈处的软肉被牙齿叼住细细的舔着。

哦，今天是20号，裴珠泫发情的日子。而刚刚的动作是她发出的邀请函。  
被拽着衬衫的领口拖到自己狭小的房间中。裴珠泫好像特别喜欢在这里做爱，姜涩琪房间的窗帘很厚，只是开着一盏小夜灯气氛便被烘托的足够暧昧。她会坐在小熊的腰上，用大腿磨蹭完美的腰线，听着黑暗中传来压抑的吸气声。她喜欢看到姜涩琪被掌控的样子，茫然又无助的盯着她的眼睛，像被捡来圈养的宠物。

今年的雪下得额外大，厚厚的积雪踩上去的时候会发出咯吱咯吱的响声。呼出去的热气会在遇到寒冷空气的一瞬间结成水雾。这些寒冷，都被姜涩琪的油画棒描绘在纸上，夹在被床铺影响的微微晃动的网格架子上。

屋内的气温随着有规律的晃动上升着，厚重的羊绒被子下面两具身体叠在一起磨蹭着。汗水从姜涩琪的额角渗出，受到地心引力的影响滴落在裴珠泫雪白的皮肤上。两人被情欲影响，红着脸交换着不那么热切的吻。理智被身下人散发出的香味侵蚀，小熊直起身子，努力呼吸着还没被信息素填满的那一点空气，想要让自己冷静一些。  
“嗯……涩琪啊……”搭在后腰的双腿将小熊圈了起来，圆润的后脚跟踩着尾巴骨摩擦着。“嘶”倒抽一口凉气，猛地挺动腰部将身下的人死死按住陷进床铺。吱嘎吱嘎……狭小的房间不知疲惫的回响着机械的声音。  
最后释放的时候，浓厚的白色液体喷溅在柔软的肚皮上。姜涩琪支起身子喘着粗气，看着身下的人泛着微红的脸颊冷静的抽出床头准备好的湿纸巾擦拭着带着她体温的液体。

雪还在下。床头的小夜灯被关掉，房间陷入了黑暗中，过滤的风扇安静的运作着。姜涩琪翻了个身咬了咬嘴唇，好像有什么液体溢出来沾湿了枕头。

其实身上有很多疼的地方。膝盖会痛的睡不好觉，要在腿下面垫上椰梨米送的玩偶才会好受一些。后腰也要在睡前贴好止痛的药膏，皮肤上残留的味道好像怎么也洗不干净。

但是这些，都不如裴珠泫在床事后轻飘飘的一句“好了吧，我睡了。”来的疼痛。这让姜涩琪觉得自己只是一个可有可无的人形按摩棒，只是在被需要的时候就用钥匙链上拴着的最不起眼的小钥匙打开床头柜最下层抽屉，再摸到害怕被人看到的最深处，偷偷的拿出来。

可就算这样，她也还是愿意抱着被子盯着厚重窗帘缝隙中透出的一丝月光，努力汲取背后若有似无的体温来安慰自己。对于姜涩琪来说，裴珠泫就是这样，哪怕只有一点光，也让人忍不住追随。

还能靠着这点微弱的光亮走多远呢……

“涩琪欧尼？……涩琪欧尼？……”睁开眼睛，落入眼帘的是蹲在床头瞪着一对明亮大眼睛的椰梨米。“欧尼的腰还会很痛吗？”椰梨伸手想要帮忙揉一揉旧伤，被姜涩琪抬起的手打掉了。两个人过近的距离被还残留的裴珠泫的味道隔开，“对不起欧尼，我忘记你不喜欢这样了~早点起来吧，我订了金枪鱼紫菜包饭~”

姜涩琪翻了身，将头埋在那人昨夜躺过的地方，一点一点嗅着床单上沾染的味道，裹着被子将自己包住，好像这样冬天就不会冷了。


End file.
